violetta_deutschlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta
Nicht zum verwechseln mit die Hauptfigur, Violetta Castillo. Violetta ist eine argentinische Telenovela, die zusammen von den Disney Channels aus Lateinamerika, Osteuropa, dem Mittleren Osten und Subsahara-Afrika entwickelt wurde. Sie erzählt die Geschichte einer musikalisch begabten Jugendlichen (gespielt von der argentinischen Schauspielerin Martina Stoessel), die nach einigen Jahren mit ihrem Vater vonSpanien zurück nach Argentinien zieht und dort ihrem Talent als Sängerin nachgeht. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 14. Mai 2012 auf dem Disney Channel in Lateinamerika. Die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 1. Mai 2014 auf dem Free-TV-Sender Disney Channel. Einen Gastauftritt in Staffel 2 hatte neben den in Lateinamerika bekannten Bands College 11und Rock Bones auch die US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Bridgit Mendler. In Staffel 3 war außerdem die amerikanische Band R5 in einem Gastauftritt zu sehen. Produktion Nach der erfolgreichen Ausstrahlung von Wiederholungen von argentinischen Telenovelas wie Floricienta und Patito Feo und die positiven Ergebnisse beim Wettbewerber Nickelodeon in Zusammenhang mit lateinamerikanischen Koproduktionen führten dazu, dass Disney mit der Produktion seiner ersten Telenovela begann. Die Serie wird in Argentinien in Zusammenarbeit mit der lokalen Produktionsfirma Pol-Ka hergestellt. Die Besetzung bilden Schauspieler aus ganz Lateinamerika, Spanien und Italien. Die Dreharbeiten zur ersten Staffel begannen im September 2011 in Buenos Aires und dauerten sieben Monate. Violetta wird von Disney Channel Lateinamerika, Europa, Naher Osten und Afrika koproduziert. Gedreht wird in den Central Park Studios in Buenos Aires. Violetta wird in HD aufgezeichnet. Am 31. Dezember 2011 hat der Disney Channel Lateinamerika ein Neujahrs-TV-Special mit dem Titel Celebratón''ausgestrahlt, in dem Martina Stoessel den Song ''Tu Resplandor sang. Disney Channel gab bekannt, dass „Violetta“ 2012 ihre Premiere haben wird. Die Besetzung wurde erstmals am 22. Dezember 2011 der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert. Im März 2012 wurden die ersten Promos und Anzeigen zu Violetta veröffentlicht. Anfang April 2012 wurde ein Musikvideo von „En Mi Mundo“, das von Martina Stoessel gesungen wird, auf die YouTube-Seite des Disney Channel Lateinamerika hochgeladen. Violetta feierte schließlich am 14. Mai 2012 auf den Disney Chanels Lateinamerika und Italien ihre Premiere. Die Besetzung besuchte Mexiko City und Bogota, um die Serie zu bewerben, und sang live auf einer Radio-Disney-Veranstaltung im Luna Park in Buenos Aires. Am 25. Oktober wurde die letzte Folge der ersten Staffel ausgestrahlt. Zwischen September und Oktober hatte die Serie in anderen Ländern wie Brasilien, Frankreich, Israel und Spanien ihre Premiere. Am 1. November 2012 begannen die Dreharbeiten für die zweite Staffel. Die zweite Staffel lief in Lateinamerika ab April 2013 und in Spanien und Italien ab Mai 2013. Am 11. Oktober 2013 wurde die letzte Folge der zweiten Staffel ausgestrahlt. Die letzten Szenen aus der zweiten Staffel wurden in Spanien gedreht. Durch den Erfolg der Serie wurden verschiedene Produkte auf den Markt gebracht wie eine offizielle Zeitschrift (verfügbar in Lateinamerika,Italien, Spanien und Deutschland), ein Sticker-Album (verfügbar in Frankreich, Lateinamerika, Italien und Spanien), eine Reihe von Büchern (verfügbar in Lateinamerika, Frankreich, Spanien und Italien) und Sammelkarten (verfügbar in Italien und Argentinien). Zudem wurden DVDs von''Violetta'' in Italien und Spanien veröffentlicht. Im Juni 2013 startete das Musical nach dreimonatiger Probe mit der kompletten Besetzung im Teatro Gran Rex Theater in Buenos Aires. Nach dem Vorbild von Cris Morena spielte die Besetzung die Konzerte täglich während der Winter-Pause. Vor der Premiere waren alle 60 Konzerte bereits ausverkauft, mit über 200.000 verkauften Tickets. Nach den Konzerten in Buenos Aires ging die Tour weiter in Argentinien,Lateinamerika und Europa. Diego Ramos bestätigte im April 2014, dass die Dreharbeiten zur dritten Staffel begonnen haben. Handlung Staffel 1 Violetta ist ein cleveres und lebhaftes, wenn auch ein ein wenig einsames Mädchen mit einem ganz besonderen Talent für Gesang – nur weiß sie das selbst noch nicht. Dieses Talent ist ein Erbe ihrer verstorbenen Mutter, einer berühmten Sängerin, die bei einem tragischen Unfall starb, als Violetta sehr klein war. Violettas Vater Germán ist ein Ingenieur und besitzt ein sehr erfolgreiches Bauunternehmen, das auf internationale Großprojekte spezialisiert ist. Obwohl Germán streng ist, liebt er Violetta über alles. Doch geblendet von Trauer beschließt er nach dem Tod seiner Frau, die Vergangenheit und das Schicksal ihrer Mutter vor Violetta zu verbergen, aus Angst, dass diese den gleichen Weg wie ihre Mutter gehen könnte. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter zog Violetta mit ihrem Vater Germán von Buenos Aires nach Madrid. Dort zog Germán sie alleine auf, wo sie kaum Kontakt zu Jungen und Mädchen ihres Alters hatte und ihr die Vergangenheit und das Schicksal ihrer Mutter verborgen blieben. Trotzdem ist Germán bewusst, dass Violetta ein Talent für Musik hat, und er regt sie an, zum Klavierunterricht zu gehen, hält sie aber vom Gesang und Interpretationen fern. Das alles ändert sich, als die beiden zurück in ihre Heimatstadt Buenos Aires ziehen. Dort nimmt Violetta Klavierstunden an der berühmten Musikschule „Studio 21“. Ihre neue Hauslehrerin Angie hilft Violetta dabei, ihr Talent zu entdecken, und bestärkt sie darin. Was anfangs keiner der Familie Castillo weiß: Angie ist die Schwester von Violettas Mutter und somit Violettas Tante. Im „Studio 21“ findet sie echte Freunde, aber auch erste Feinde und stößt dabei auf ein lang gehütetes Familiengeheimnis. Auch findet sie dort ihre erste große Liebe: Tomás und León, zwei Jungen mit völlig entgegengesetzten Persönlichkeiten, die um einen Platz in Violettas Herzen kämpfen. Als dann auch noch der Sohn einer Bekannten Germáns namens Federico auftaucht und bei den Castillos einzieht entwickelt sich alles anders. Ein neuer Schüler kommt ins Studio. Brodway kommt aus Brasilien ist ein begabter Tänzer. Was am Anfang noch keiner weiß: Brodway soll Gregorios Spion werden. Brodway will das eigentlich gar nicht, weil er sich mit den anderen anfreundet. Aber wenn er nicht weiter spioniert, wird er wieder nach Brasilien geschickt. Im Studio 21 wird eine Reality Show aufgenommen. Der Gewinner bekommt einenPlattenvertrag und sein eigenes Konzert. Im Finale stehen dann Federico, ein Austauschschüler aus Italien und Violetta. Am Ende gewinnt Federico. Nach der Reality Show erfährt Violetta, dass Angie ihre Tante ist. Denn Ludmila hat sich das Tab angeschaut, wo Angie und Pablo darüber reden. Im Studio kündigt Pablo, weil er bei der Schulaufführung nicht dabei war und diese abgebrochen werden musste, weil die komplette Kulisse einstürzte. Schuld daran hat Gregorio, der Pablo anonym anrief und sagte, dass Angie einen Unfall gehabt hätte. Anschließend brachte er die Kulisse zum Einsturz. Nach Pablos Weggang wird Gregorio zum Direktor, wobei er bei jeder Gelegenheit seine Macht ausnutzt und die Schüler terrorisiert. Nach einer Zeit wird Pablo wieder als Lehrer eingestellt, da die Schüler ihn brauchen. Nach der YOU-Mix-Talentshow, bei der Gregorio die Abstimmungsergebnisse fälscht, und so wird Pablo wieder der Direktor des Studios. Germán beschließt, mit Violetta wieder wegzuziehen, weil ihm in Buenos Aires zu viele Erinnerungen wieder hochkommen. Violetta ist damit nicht zufrieden, da sie sich nicht schon wieder von ihrem Vater alles zerstören lassen möchte, was sie liebt. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen hört Germán Violetta jedoch auf einer Aufnahme, die er von Angie bekommen hat, singen. Daraufhin ändert er sein Ziel und lässt Violetta in der Jahresabschlussshow auftreten. Tomás, der dort eine Möglichkeit seine Musik zu leben bekommen hat, zieht wieder nach Spanien zurück. Staffel 2 Nachdem Tomás nach Spanien zurückgekehrt ist, beginnt Violetta eine Beziehung mit León, doch Diego, ein neuer Schüler, tut im Auftrag von Ludmila alles, um die Beiden auseinander zu bringen. Er schafft es schließlich, dass sich León und Violetta trennen, da León gesehen hat, dass sich Diego und Violetta geküsst haben. Die beiden werden ein Paar. Anfangs ist León eifersüchtig, doch dann verbringt er viel Zeit mit Lara und kommt mit ihr zusammen. Doch die beiden merken, dass der jeweils andere nicht glücklich ist, da sie nach wie vor keine Gefühle füreinander haben. Germán will Violetta noch immer vor allem und jedem beschützen, aber er ist toleranter geworden. Jade und ihr Bruder Matías beauftragen eine Schauspielerin namens Esmeralda, die Angie und Germán auseinander bringen und danach mit Germán eine Beziehung eingehen soll, um so an dessen Vermögen zu kommen. Sie schaffte es schließlich mit Germán zusammen zukommen. Violetta versteht sich gut mit Esmeralda, weswegen Angie eifersüchtig wird und sie beschließt das Land Richtung Frankreich zu verlassen. Jade und Matías gelingt es an das Vermögen von Germán zukommen. Als German und Esmeralda heiraten wollen, schieben die Beiden Esmeralda die Schuld in die Schuhe, die daraufhin das Land verlassen muss. Nachdem Francesca, Diego, León Und Violetta eine Challenge im Studio gewonnen haben, reisen sie nach Spanien, um dort einen Auftritt zu absolvieren. Vor der Reise macht Lara mit León Schluss, da sie merkt, dass er Violetta liebt. Als sie in Spanien sind, findet León heraus, dass Diego nur mit Violetta zusammen ist, weil Ludmila ihn dazu angestiftet hat, um im Gegenzug Informationen über seinen Vater zu erhalten. Wie sich herausstellt, ist Gregorio der Vater von Diego. Violetta hört dies mit und will daraufhin nicht auf die Bühne. León kommt ihr zu Hilfe, die beiden versöhnen sich und kommen wieder zusammen. Doch Diego empfindet wirklich Gefühle für Violetta. Staffel 3 Violetta und die Anderen sind nun berühmt und sind auf Tour. Nachdem sie wieder in Buenos Aires sind, hat León ein Motorrad Unfall und ist nicht ansprechbar. Violetta küsst ihn im Krankenhaus woraufhin León aufwacht. Doch dann taucht Alex auf, ein neuer Schüler, und verliebt sich in Violetta. León hat beschlossen, das Studio zu verlassen um mit Maxi, Andrés und Brodway eine Band zu gründen. Da Gery aber andauernd bei den Jungen ist, wird Violetta eifersüchtig, weil sie weiß, das Gery auf León steht. Sie verkleidet sich und gibt sich als „Roxy“ aus und ist ein Teil von Leóns Band mit ihrer besten Freundin „Fausta“, die in echt aber Francesca ist. Dieser verliebt sich in Roxy, erkennt später aber, nachdem sie sich geküsst haben, dass es Violetta ist. León ist wütend auf sie und wendet sich von ihr ab. Nach langem hin und her singt León mit Violetta und küsst sie daraufhin. In der 3. Staffel stirbt Antonio wegen einer Krankheit. Naxi (Naty und Maxi) sind am Anfang ein Paar. Doch auch ihre Beziehung wird durch Mathilda und Felipe zerstört. Doch als Mathilda zurück nach Polen geht, werden die beiden wieder ein Paar. Fedemila (Frederico und Ludmila) sind auch getrennt. Am Ende kommen sie jedoch wieder zusammen. Diego und Francesca haben am Anfang der Staffel eine Affäre. Violetta sieht die beiden aber als sie sich küssen und ist enttäuscht, das Francesca es ihr nicht gesagt hat. Marco geht zurück nach Mexico. Die Schüler müssen zunächst die geplante Show absagen. Das Studio wird verkauft und soll geschlossen werden. Lara (Valeria Baroni) ist in der 3. Staffel nicht mehr dabei. Angie und German heiraten. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie von Iris Artajo durch die Synchronfirma SDI Media Germany GmbH in Berlin.[6] Hauptpersonen Nebenpersonen Hauptrollen nach Staffeln Ausstrahlung ; Die Erstausstrahlung der ersten Staffel war vom 14. Mai 2012 bis zum 26. Oktober 2012 auf dem lateinamerikanischen Sender Disney Channel zu sehen. Staffel zwei lief vom 29. April 2013 bis zum 11. Oktober 2013 auf dem lateinamerikanischen Disney Channel. Die dritte Staffel ist seit dem 28. Juli 2014 auf dem Lateinamerikanischen Sender Disney Channel zu sehen.Lateinamerika ;Deutschland Die Ausstrahlung des ersten Teils der ersten Staffel fand beim Free-TV-Sender Disney Channel vom 1. Mai bis zum 27. Juni 2014, worauf eine Sommerpause folgte. Die Ausstrahlung des zweiten Teils der ersten Staffel fand vom 29. September bis zum 21. November 2014 statt. Die zweite Staffel hat der Sender für das Frühjahr 2015 angekündigt.[7] Übersicht Episodenliste → Hauptartikel: Violetta/Episodenliste Internationale Ausstrahlung im Disney Channel auf anderen Sendern Medien Soundtracks In Deutschland erschien das erste Album unter dem Titel Violetta - Der Original-Soundtrack zur TV-Serie am 2. Mai 2014. ;Musikvideos Zu mehreren Songs aus der Serie gibt es Musikvideos. Bücher Wie auch in anderen Länder erschienen auch in Deutschland bereits kurz nach dem Start der Serie die ersten Bücher. Fast alle Bücher erschienen bei Parragon Books Ltd Bath, nur das Freundebuch im Oktober 2014 erschien hingegen bei Panini. ;Bücher zur Serie In der Kategorie Bücher zur Serie sind jene Bücher gelistet, die die Handlung der Serie nacherzählen. ;Andere Bücher Magazin Am 10. Oktober 2012 erschien in Italien das offizielle Magazin zur Serie. Diese Zeitschrift wird monatlich unter der Leitung von Veronica Di Lisio veröffentlicht. In der Zeitschrift gibt es Interviews, unveröffentlichte Fotos und Poster zur Serie. Zudem gibt es auch Spiele.[52] In den LändernArgentinien, Spanien, Chile und Russland gibt es das Magazin auch zu kaufen. In Deutschland erschien das erste Magazin, zum Sendestart Anfang Mai 2014, exklusiv bei Müller, wie auch andere Merchandisingartikel. Ab dem 26. August 2014 erscheint das Magazin immer monatlich beim Egmont Verlag.[53] Sticker-Album Das Sticker-Album wurde in Italien von Panini am selben Tag wie das Magazin veröffentlicht. Die Sticker gibt es in den Magazinen oder einzeln zu kaufen. In Deutschland wurde das Sticker-Album am 26. August 2014 veröffentlicht. Genau wie in Italien wurde am gleichen Tag das erste in Serie produzierte Magazin herausgebracht, mit einer Beilage von Stickern. Das Album umfasst 32 Seiten und beinhaltet 192 Sticker inklusive 24 Spezialsticker. Auch hier ist es geplant im Violetta-Magazin jeweils eine Stickertüte beizulegen, aber auch in anderen Magazinen soll eine Stickertüte sporadisch zu finden sein. Ebenso soll eine Stickertüte in einzelnen Violetta-Artikel, als auch bei Bestellungen über myToys.debeigelegt werden. Zu kaufen gibt es die Sticker aber auch als Einzeltüte (á fünf Sticker), im Multipack (acht Stickerüten, insgesamt 40 Sticker) und als Sticker Box mit 50 Stickertüten (250 Sticker). Das Album erscheint auch hier bei Panini, wo man online auch fehlende Sticker tauschen und nachbestellen kann. App Im April 2013 erschien die App Tap Tap Revenge: Tour für Geräte mit iOS-Betriebssystem, welche auch Songs der ersten beiden Violetta-Alben beinhaltet. Während der Song Ven y Canta kostenlos ist, müssen die Songs Veo Veo, Ser Mejor, Juntos Somos Mas und En Mi Mundo für umgerechnet ca. 1,48 € gekauft werden. Spin-Offs ;The U-Mix Show → Hauptartikel: The U-Mix Show The U-Mix Show ist eine 20-minütige Sendung, die wöchentlich eine Zusammenfassung der Woche und Interviews mit den Darstellern der Serie zeigt. ;El V-log de Francesca "El V-Log de Francesca" ist ein Webserie mit Lodovica Comello die in ihrem Schlafzimmer spielt. Die sechszehn-teilige Miniserie hatte am 10. Juni 2012 Premiere und am 22. Oktober 2012 kam die letzte Folge. Die Miniserie wurde auf dem YouTube-Kanal des Disney Channel Lateinamerika und auf deren Webseite veröffentlicht. In Italien trägt die Sendung denn Namen "Il videoblog di Francesca", oder den Titel "O V-Log de Francesca" in Italien und Brasilien. ;Ludmila Cyberst@r "Ludmila Cyberst@r" ist eine Webserie mit Mercedes Lambre. Die acht-teilige Miniserie hatte am 1. Juni 2012 Premiere und am 17. September 2012 kam die letzte Folge. Die Miniserie wurde auf dem YouTube-Kanal des Disney Channel Lateinamerika und auf deren Webseite veröffentlicht. ;Angie e le ricette di Violetta "Angie e le ricette di Violetta" ist eine Serie des italienischen Disney Channels und wird dort seit dem 9. Juni 2014 ausgestrahlt. Die erste Staffel umfasst 20 Episoden, in denen Clara Alonso als Angie Rezepte kocht, die inspiriert durch Violettas Leben, ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie entstanden sind. Mirta Wons unterstützt Angie als Olga per Videochat dabei, dass ihre Rezepte gelingen. Ihre Rezepte stellt Angie dann in einen Blog, dieser ist unter blog-di-angie.it zufinden. Filmhttp://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Violetta_(Fernsehserie)&action=edit&section=27 Bearbeiten → Hauptartikel: Violetta – Live in Concert Violetta: La Emoción del Concierto ist ein Kinofilm und handelt vom Live-Auftritt in Mailand und zeigt zudem Backstage-Momente der Show. Er kam am 2. April 2014 als Violetta: En Concierto in einer anderen Version mit Backstage-Material der Konzerte in Buenos Aires in die Kinos Lateinamerikas. Im deutschsprachigen Raum wurde der Konzertfilm unter dem Namen Violetta – Live in Concert am 16. Oktober 2014 veröffentlicht. Quotes International In Chile schalten durchschnittlich rund 352.000 Zuschauer zu Violetta ein. In Spanien 461.000 Zuschauer die Premierenfolge, womit ein Marktanteil von 3,1 % erreicht werden konnte. Das Finale der ersten Staffel steigerte sich dem gegenüber um 93 %. Die Premiere in Italien wurde von 195.973 Zuschauern gesehen und war die bisher meistgesehende Sendung von Disney Channel Italia. Durchschnittlich schalten rund 200.000 Zuschauer ein. Die Premiere auf Rai Gulp sahen 272.000 Zuschauer, was einen Marktanteil von 1 % bedeutet. Die zweite Folge konnte sich mit 300.000 Zuschauer auf 1,34 % steigern. Deutschland In der Zielgruppe der 3-13-Jährigen konnte Violetta im Juni 2014 durchschnittlich 15,5 % erreichen. Insgesamt erreichten die ersten 40 Folgen im Durchschnitt 12,6 % der 3-13-Jährigen, bei den gleichaltrigen Mädchen waren es sogar rund 16,0 %. Die Vermarktungsseite vom Disney Channel disneymediaplus.de spricht zudem von einem großen Erfolg und guten Einstand der Sendung in diesem Slot, wo die Sendung erfolgreicher als das restliche Programm ist. Auszeichnungen Kategorie:Violetta